


Unhuman Nature- Alternate Version s14e07

by uddelhexe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Typical Violence, Castiel has to make a sacrifice at some point, Coda, Dean and Jack bond, Episode: s14e06 Coda, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack drives the Impalla, Jack is ill, Nephilim, Story parts from the series after s14e06, Whump, ideas for the story from what the actors said ep 07 would be about
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uddelhexe/pseuds/uddelhexe
Summary: Jack just collapsed on the kitchen floor. Nose bleeding. Nobody has an idea what is wrong.Cas is called back from his actual hunt...Rowena is called and they all have to face what the situation about the young Nephilim is about.Will they be able to rescue him? And if so..at what cost?Two weeks wait for episode 07 to air.....too long....so many spekulations about what would happen.What will that mysterous sacrifice will be that Castiel has to make?What about the Time travel Misha mentioned?What about Jack? What are Jack and Dean are going to do?





	Unhuman Nature- Alternate Version s14e07

**Author's Note:**

> I will not only wait...I have to get out some what if's.
> 
> If you like it...I'll contiune.
> 
> Warning: there are still lots of errors in the writing...i try to correct them step by step

* * *

 

„Cas? Yeah. No, buddy…you need to come home.”

Sam watched his brother who was fumbling with his phone and looking  tense.

“No. Nothing happened on the hunt. Cas..would ya stop for a second? Listen,…something is wrong with Jack.”

Dean pinched his eyebrows together and started to massage his forehead in worry. Sam could hear the fevered voice of Castiel on the other end of the call.

“I told you nothing happened on the hunt. His coughing went worse by each day. We thought it was a normal flue or something...but apparently it isn’t. He fainted on in the kitchen. One moment we were talking the other he told me he felt bad and just collapsed.”

Another sigh. A relieved part of Sam was happy that Dean took the task to inform Cas about the incident.

“Yes. He is sleeping now. The bleeding stopped. I have no idea what is going on. In case it’s something supernatural…I also called Rowena to come and check him.”

Break.

“What? Of course I’ll not let her stay with him alone. But I don’t think you’ve to worry, Cas. She likes you and Jack. I don’t think you …yes. How long? Good. We’ll wait for taking any actions until you arrive. See ya.”

Dean shoved his phone back into his pocket and looked at his brother desperately.

“What do we do now?” Sam asked.

“We wait until Rowena and Cas are back. Until then…we comfort him and try to figure out what the fuck is going on.”

“Let’s head to the library and check out every single bit of Lore we have about Nephilim. Maybe it is something with his grace. I will also call for Susanna…she was a nurse and will check for everything human that could cause this. Perhaps we are lucky and for once it is something some meds or a short trip to a hospital can cure.”

“Yeah, Sam…when are we ever that lucky?”

Sam preferred not to answer that.

 

* * *

 

 

“How is he?” Cas literally jumped the steps of the stairs leading to the war room. He look exhausted and anxious. He was earlier than predicted…he must have driven all night to get home.

The hunters assembled in the war-room watched him with  a sort of pity in their eyes. In the last month they had learned to trust Castiel, even if he was an angel, and every single soul in the room was very aware of the fact, that Cas loved and treated Jack like his own child. All of them who had lost children on their own, in that ugly war on the other site of the rift, knew exactly how the Seraph was feeling right now. They also knew that there was nothing they could say or do to make him feel better. The only thing to do was finding something that could help Jack.

And the whole group was busy in exactly doing that. Stacks of books were piled up on the table in the middle of the room. The library was filled up with humans busy reading lore about angels and Nephilim and illnesses that were known amongst the hybrids. Anything they'd be ableto find would be more than they actually had. Anything could help to get Jack back to his feet.

Cas rushed through the human crowd standing around, just nodding a short hello after his appearance. Castiel stopped one young woman standing in front of a book-shelf.

“Were’s my son?”

“In his room. Dean is with him.”

“Thank you.”

He lost not a second and went into the direction of Jack's room. When he reached the closed door he stopped. He didn’t know what to do. Burst in with feelings of despair and worry on his face…probably giving Jack an even worse feeling? Or should he try to calm himself and take on a brave and calm face to soothe his son? He took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. He had to collect his nerves and his thoughts and try to focus on helping Jack. But he was so anxious.

What if it was something he couldn’t fix? What if it was something severe? What if…again someone he had touched would break down and die? Was everything he laid hands on doomed to rot? In his life…at this point…the only thing that kept him going was the thought of Jack and making the world a place he could live in happily. A place without Michael’s chimeras and without danger for his life lurking out from every corner.

He could do this.

Castiel opened the door and smoothed his face expression. A supportive smile would be something a father would give an ill son, wouldn’t he? He would sit down and talk words of courage and love.

Inside Jacks room the light on his nightstand was turned on. The Nephilim was awake and watching some movie with Dean sitting beside him on the bed.

Castiel took the scene in. If he didn’t know why they had called him back, he’d have thought that everything was alright. Dean looked up, when Castiel entered the room and clicked something on the laptop. The movie froze on the screen and Jack looked up to his father.

“Jack…!” was everything Castiel could muster to say. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. If he spoke any further words, he’d begin to cry. For that reason he just took place on the bed opposite to Dean and embraced his son. He caressed  the back of his head, Fingers stroking his brown hair. With the other hand he held him in place and pulled him closer. A shuddered breath was all he could do, without breaking apart.

“Father…I’m fine. You didn’t need to come back from your hunt so early.”

Dean watched Castiel who was still holding Jack. The older hunter knew his friend too well. He also knew that Castiel rarely showed any strong emotions in front of others, except he was choking on his own rotting guts or biding farewell to his best friend with a soul bomb hidden inside his belly.

They locked their eyes and Dean tried to send his own feelings to connect with the angel and to show him, that he knew. That he knew how Cas was feeling. That he knew how afraid he was that something could happen to his son. That he knew, that Jack was everything that grounded Castiel in this world. And that he could relate to that way too well.

He just knew, albeit they never had spoken about it. Had never spoken it out loud.

“I was so worried, Jack. I was…how are you feeling?”

“A bit sore.  And a bit tired. But that’s all. I didn’t mean to worry you, father.”

“I was told that that is what children do. And it is what it feels to be a parent.”

Dean nodded, smiling confidently.

“Parents always worry. That’s kinda their job. If I told Cas that you scratched your knee…he probably had come here anyway.”

“Is that true? You know that that is nothing…”

“Dean was joking to make the situation less…fraught.”

“Oh. I do understand.” Jack smiled and looked back to Dean.

“Are you trying to soothe me or Castiel?”

“Both. Your father is…you know.”

Jack nodded and Castiel had no idea what he was supposed to be what the both of them seemed to find  so amusing.  
Dean raised from the bed and put the Laptop on Jack’s knees.

“Great movie. You can continue without me. I wanna talk with Cas, if that’s ok with you.”

“No problem.”

The two men walked into the corridor and closed the door behind them. A very long and deep breath escaped Castiel’s throat. His leg’s felt kinda wobbly. A warm hand touched his shoulder.

“Dare to tell me everything is fine and I..:”

“Cas. I’m worried too. So is Sam. We all are! I called Mum and Bobby. They will come back, if we need more help with the search. Everyone down here is looking into lore like hell for hours. Susanna checked Jack hours ago and is now testing on the blood sample she got.”

Again a sigh.

“Ok. Did she yet find anything? He’s mostly human right now. It might be something that humans can cure. And illness perhaps his angelic part didn’t let break out. Perhaps something chronically.”

Dean nodded and led Cas further away from the room.

“That’s what we thought too. So far...nadda. It also could be a strong infection too. We just don’t know. Rowena will arrive in a few hours. She will hopefully will be luckier. Even with finding  a normal decease.”

“I feel useless. What can I do to help? I’ll do anything.”

“You could stay with…”

“No. I…I can’t. I cannot be with him like you and Sam do. Keep him occupied. He likes you much. Is it too much to ask that you stay with him? You have the talent of creating distraction in a funny way I have not. I would like to benefit Jack with your presence.”

“You think I’m funny? Dean grinned. Castiel looked at him deadpan…but then he finally was able to muster a smirk: “You can be.”

“Ok. I’ll stay with the kid. You help Sam and the Nerd-brigade on the library. There are some texts written in Greek and other dead languages. It’ll be easier to go through with someone who actually speaks the languages. Some stone-old dinosaur like you.”

“Are you alright, Dean?”

Dean had changed his face expression into something that very looked like he was somehow pouting. Castiel was a bit at a loss here. Dean rubbed the skin of his cheek looking thoughtful:

“You think I’m looking  old, Cas?”

“You’d probably ask someone younger then me. As to speak…I have scales older than you.”

“Angels have scales?”

 

* * *

 

 

The search so far was a bust. Castiel was close to climb the walls of the bunker. He drank more coffee then a normal human body could tolerate. Not  without getting an heart attack. Sam watched him cautiously. He knew how Cas could be and he wasn’t a good example of self-care himself at the moment.

He didn’t dare to count how many hours he’d slept last night. Let alone in the last week. All this tasks he made himself responsible for. All these hunters he felt responsible for.

Rationally he knew that he could start to delegate more tasks to other hunters in the organization, but he still hadn’t reached the point to let go any of it.

So he read hour for hour to find something that could help Jack and also checked the mails from the hunters on mission and tried do research for them too.

Some noises from the front door  startled him. Someone was talking with an arrival, and then he heard the well known click-clack caused by high-heels stepping down the stairs.

He stand up and went to welcome the new guest.

Rowena wore a nice green dress that matched with her fire-red hair. She had an elegant jacket in the same color that she currently abandoned in the middle of the war table with a theatric gesture.

“Sam. It is great to see you.” They hugged each other fondly. And then the witch passed by the tall hunter to greet Castiel. Her face was showing pity and her arms were outstretched wide ready to embrace the angel.

“Oh, my poor Sweety-Pie! I am so sorry to be here for such a terrible reason! How must you feel! Come here and let me hug you!”

Without any chance of escape for the surprised angel, Rowena had approached Castiel and pulled him close to her delicate frame. Her hands enwinded his body and she began to slowly rub his back. His eyes were pleading for help, but Sam only grinned. He had no idea why Rowena had this sweet crush on Castiel. Her voice always raised and octave when speaking of or with the angel. He was one of the first persons she openly had shown affection for.

If it was only because of the handsome looks of his vessel or because his somehow innocent and clumsy angelic behavior in some occasions, Sam didn’t know. But it always was kinda funny to watch Cas’ helpless and desperate look for an evacuation plan to escape the tight embrace of the petite woman.

When she leaned back she watched him closely and to Sam’s amusement she pinched him in the cheek and changed into a motherly tone: “Now I am here and everything will be fine. We will find what is wrong with your lovely lad, and fix it. Mommy Rowena has it covered. We cannot allow something make you look so sad, can we? It breaks my heart, handsome.”

“Uhm…thanks?” Cas was totally helpless, and if it weren’t for a severe reason to have her here, it’d be hilarious to watch.

“Come on, Sweetheart, lead me the way to the patient and I will look what I can do. I got this.”

“I not got this.” Rowena sighed. She sadly looked down to watch Jack who was putting his shirt back on. She had done some pokus and had hexed and had examined Jack from tip to toe. Dean stood there, arms crossed and looked at her angrily.

“What do you mean: you don’t got this? You found nothing? After all this…stuff you did?”

“No, my effervesced friend, it means: I did find something, but I don’t know what ta do about it. I really have no idea at this point. I don’t even have an idea were to look for something to give me ‘n idea.”

Castiel pinched the bridge of his nose.  His nerves were strained to the edge. He was close to a mental breakdown nobody would like to witness. With a calm and cold voice he asked:

“Would you be so kind to tell us, what you found?”

“Of course, lil’ angel. Imagine: every being has it’s parts. They fit together nicely. Like a puzzle you put together to see a picture. Well, as Nephilim he was perfectly balanced. His bits and parts fitted together nicely. They built a perfect structure. But with his grace ripped out the structure got fragile. And now the puzzle is about to fall apart. The structure wants to repair what was lost, but for that it takes pieces from elsewhere. Then there is a new hole. And so on…and so on. The body will mix itself up on a molecular level at some point. But before that happens…he probably will die of a dysfunctional organ.”

“You must be wrong. My grace was ripped out of me more then once. I can tell it felt like hell, but I was able to life in my human vessel. It never showed any signs of disintegrating.”

“That, my angelic friend, was because this handsomely build body of yours was never a Nephilim. It was once a normal human body…perfectly capable of living without grace to hold it together. The grace that is your life energy or soul, sort of, just fills the spaces between the molecules and cells in this body. If ripped out…your consciousness remains probably, but  in any way the body simply is the same as before. Nothing changed. Because of that, it is not of import for you if you are at full grace power in there or not. As long as the essence of your angelic “soul” is intact, you’re alive IN and WITH this body, that now is yours anyway. Even without you in it at all…it would be able to live if it would be fed and kept healthy from outside. It just could not do it on itself without a consciousness to tell him to eat and to drink or grace to feed the cells with life energy for that matter.”

It made sense. It actually made sense. Cas felt sick. The room was about to spin around him and a pounding was drumming inside his ears. It probably was his heart that was about to jump out of his rip-cage. From far away he heard Dean’s voice to reach to him. But only a hand on his shoulder, again, was able to ground him. To lead him back into the room. Back to Jack who sat on his bed, looking down in his lap sadly.

Castiel felt even worse. How could he think of his own feelings? What he was about to loose, when Jack just had to hear, that he was about to die? He should say something. Anything.

“I am sorry, my dear,” Rowena touched Jack’s hair an tried to smile a warm smile at him,” I wished I could be the messenger of better news. But I don’t want to lie to you. That does not mean we’re not trying to find something to help you, though.”

“But you said..:”

“Papplapapp…We stopped god’s sister, didn’t we? Tha three of you stopped how many apocalypses? How often did someone tell you, that there was no chance to win, and yet you did? Because we do not see something to help him, doesn’t mean there is nothing we can do. Or that there is no way to rescue his life. We just have to think sideways.”

“Sideways?” Sam asked curiously. His brain already was about to work on full Nerd mode.

“Yes, dear. See:. First of all I try to slow down the process. So we get some bonus tome to wind our brains around new and fresh ideas. Cho, chop!. Back to the library!”

And with that she was out of the room, surprised Sam in her imaginative wake. Nobody was more firm in everything connected to creative ideas. Dean knew that. If anybody in this bunker could find some wicked way to help this situation…it would be Rowena and Sam.

“Castiel?” Jack whispered, his eyes still pinned  to his lap. Castiel touched his hand and hold it.

“We’ll find a way to heal you. To fix this. I promise…”

“That’s not…I…I need…” Jack stuttered. Castiel searched for Dean’s eyes. He didn’t know what to do.

Dean tried to pantomime Cas that Jack might need body contact. Castiel understood and nend over until  he could embrace his son once more. He tried to be as gentle as he could do and at the same time he tried to transport all his love and caring into the hug. He thought of Jack still in the tummy of his mother. So fragile and yet so strong. His beautiful voice when the baby had spoken to him and shown him pictures of joy and brightness. He remembered the tiny house his mother had found and the wonderful paintings she had made for her child. All the love she had felt for him and all that she always had wanted him to have.

He loved this young being so much and he knew that Sam and Dean as well felt like he was a son to them. All this he tried to feel and send to Jack, so that he would know, that he wasn’t alone in this. That his family was with him. That they loved him. That, no matter what, they would fight to rescue him and give him the life he deserved so much.

Suddenly Castiel felt warm arms wrapped around Jack from the other site and as well around his own arms, that hold the young man in the first place. Dean had reached out for them from the other site of the bed and embraced both angelic beings.

 _That was something Michael had found to be disgusting_ , Dean thought.

Love.

The will to feel weak because of the love for others. For family. But Dean knew, that Michael probably never had the felt what family really was like. That it was indeed something pure and not a weakness at all. Sure, it could be used against someone, but it also meant to have a purpose. More than only to eat and exist.

Only to exist was nothing pure. It was soulless and empty. Michael never would be able to understand that. Because deep inside he was cold and alone. Something humans were not. Something a soul never would allow to happen.

He had preferred to have a more happy purpose, but to make the world a better place for his family, was something that could lift him up and keep him sane.

A better world for Sam. For Jack. For Mary. For Cas. He would do whatever necessary to make that happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I had not much time for edit. If you find severe mistakes in writing or use of words...just tell me so that I can correct it.
> 
> I am always happy and totally needy for feedback. So...don't be shy: tell me what you think.
> 
> I am also happy for every kudo :-)


End file.
